


poems

by Illusion4242564



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion4242564/pseuds/Illusion4242564
Summary: some poems that I written for some of my classes in school





	1. The chase

Thump Th-Thump Th-thump  
Goes his heart   
Blaring LOUDLY in his ears   
Drowning out the background noises   
He’s scared, unsure of the possible outcome  
In the DARKNESS it is there  
Watching its prey  
It’s a young boy   
The poor boy  
Unknowingly aware of the dangers he’s facing   
Muscles straiNEd  
Lungs Burning  
Fear levels rising   
The chase is on  
Lose earth is flung back  
In neck breaking speed  
It’s stomach rumbling in thought  
Of an incoming meal  
Civilization in his sight  
Hope bubbling in his chest  
Only to fall  
He was tripped   
A gunshot rang through the air  
Who Won ?


	2. Daydreams

Daydreams 

My world that I created   
It’s what you call amorphous  
It doesn’t have a rhyme or reason   
It’s just there  
Waiting there, to be realized that it is there  
It’s not abstruse   
There’s no need to analyze any further  
No need to underscore my creation  
With animosity;   
Thoughts elided together   
With nefarious intent   
Envy rears it’s ugly head   
They try to twist the truth and equivocate  
to put the odds in their favor   
But it is my world that I created   
Their evil deed is noticed  
Judgement has been cast   
Exiled to oblivion   
They are no more .


End file.
